dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
How Dare You Do That To My Bulma! Vegeta's Metamorphosis of Fury?
is the seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on August 23, 2015. Its original American airdate was February 18, 2017. Summary Beerus decides to destroy the Earth out of extreme rage that he could not have any pudding, due to Good Buu having eaten all of it. Vegeta falls into despair due to Beerus' monstrous strength and Goku is still on King Kai's Planet, getting ready to return to Earth to fight Beerus. Sensing how powerful and dangerous Beerus is, Piccolo and the others decide they will all have to fight him in order to stop him from destroying the planet. Majin Buu, irritated at Beerus, engages him in battle but is easily defeated and left badly beaten up, to everyone's surprise. Beerus powers up and everyone is made fully aware of how strong he truly is. Trunks and Goten perform the Fusion Dance and fuse into Gotenks but they, too, are no match against him and are defeated, not to mention hitting his arm with his fingers as a fitting punishment for a child. Tien Shinhan, Android 18 and Piccolo all charge at Beerus, but he subdues them without so much as touching them. Gohan decides to fight him next but he is also easily defeated, which shocks Piccolo the most, as Dende speculates that Beerus may be a god. Having grown tired, Beerus decides to go ahead and blow the planet up since he found no Super Saiyan God or pudding. He decides to kill Vegeta first, who finds it a proud event if he dies at the hands of a God of Destruction. However, he is shocked when Bulma walks up to Beerus and smacks him across the face. She berates him for his behavior at her birthday party, however, Beerus smirking at her, smacks her back, which leaves her unconscious. Vegeta, who had pleaded for Beerus to not hurt her, is overcome with rage at the sight of her injured and knocked out. In his rage, he condemns Beerus for hurting his wife and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, vowing that he will suffer for what he had done. Major Events *The Z-Fighters engage in a battle against Beerus. **Beerus casually defeats Piccolo, Android 18, Tien Shinhan, Gotenks, Buu and Gohan. *Beerus hits Bulma which triggers Vegeta's intense rage. Battles *Good Buu vs. Beerus *Gotenks vs. Beerus *Piccolo, Android 18 and Tien Shinhan vs. Beerus *Good Buu and Gohan vs. Beerus *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma *Planet Vegeta (Flashback) Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Differences with manga *Gotenks doesn't transform in the anime but transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 in the manga. *In the anime, Piccolo, No. 18, and Tien Shinhan team up against Beerus. In the manga they do not. *In the anime, Vegeta attempts to attack Beerus as a Super Saiyan before being brought down and almost killed before Bulma steps in and slaps Beerus. In the manga, Vegeta's initial attempt does not happen though Bulma still slaps Beerus. Trivia *Including Dragon Ball GT, this was the first episode where Goku does not appear since "The Incredible Fighting Candy". Not including his Vegito fusion counterpart however then it is the first since "Super Moves of Gotenks". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 7 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 7 (BDS) pt-br:Como se atreve em bater na minha Bulma! A Furiosa Mutação de Vegeta?! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super